Paradise
by raindrops
Summary: Sometimes to win you have to lose. This is a Alternate Universe to what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Songfic to 'Paradise' by Vanessa Carlton.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise - and the song "Paradise" is by Vanessa Carlton she owns every word and every note on the piano.  
  
This is a little something that just 'came' to me (geez I sounmd so gay) anyhow read and review and enjoy! :P:P  
**once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in**  
  
She stared out the window. She flashed back to what happened last year.  
  
**Everytime she closed her eyes she saw what could have been**  
  
She was always blaming herself for what happened. For always being in the way.  
  
**Well nothing hurts - and nothing bleeds with covers tucked in tight**  
  
She was now in her third year of Hogwarts. But it didn't feel right anymore. Everyone was so sad.  
  
So empty.  
  
**Finally when the bottom drops how she forgets to fight. To fight**  
  
When she walked around the streets of Hogsmeade she always got looks. Some sad. Some angry. Some pitiful.  
  
She hated that.  
  
**It's one more day in paradise**  
  
Harry was gone It was done. That evil, cruel, heartless deed was done. Nothing could be done to prevent it.  
  
**One more day in paradise**  
  
All because of her.  
  
**One more day in paradise**  
  
Her friends had been pretty good about it. They tried to hide their sorrow the best they could, tried to make her feel better. She loved them for that.  
  
**As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes**  
  
[fLaShBaCk]  
  
"You will pay for this Potter. No one kills my pet."  
  
The basilisk had been killed. Harry killed it. Voldemort brought Ginny back to life.  
  
"Why did you do that for? You're planning something.WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"  
  
Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked around. She tried taking it in all at once.  
  
**She slowly swallows all her fear and soothes her mind with lies**  
  
"This...this cant be happening," She thought. "Harry! Harry! We have to get out! Why have you involved yourself in this! Harry we have to get out!"  
  
Harry ran towards Ginny with a look of panic in his eyes. She turned towards Voldemort to see what was going on.  
  
**When all she wants- and all she needs- are reasons to survive**  
  
She saw a jet of green light coming towards her and that was all she needed to react. She screamed.  
  
**A day in which the sun will take her artificial light**  
  
She knew what was happening. Harry was going to die. For her.  
  
**Her light**  
  
Harry threw himself at the curse and took it instantly. He died.  
  
**One more day in paradise**  
  
Ginny knelt down beside him. She felt her eyes prickle, and sure enough, she started crying.  
  
**One more day in paradise**  
  
"Harry, I loved you. You were such a great friend. You didn't have to die for me. You didn't have to do this. I'm so sorry."  
  
She thought she saw a faint flicker of recognition in his open, glassy eyes.  
  
The tears came pouring down.  
  
**One last chance to feel alright**  
  
[eNd oF fLaShBaCk]  
  
She was still staring out the window. But now her vision was blurred by tears.  
  
**Don't you try to hold it in just- let it all out**  
  
She decided to go for a walk.  
  
**Don't you try to hold it in just- push it all out**  
  
She put on a cloak, and, trying not to disturb anyone else - slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**One more day in paradise**  
  
When she got down there she saw another figure there already.  
  
"Couldn't sleep Draco?" she asked. He didn't answer, just kept looking up at the sky. She stood next to him.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Same reason you're here."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"I don't get it. It's been a year and I haven't thought about it at all. Suddenly, tonight, I couldn't sleep. I had to get some air. I came across his tombstone and it just came to me. A year ago from now Harry Potter died." He sighed.  
  
Ginny was taken back at Draco's words. This was a side she had never seen before.  
  
"You're getting soft."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She almost laughed. Then she remembered the occasion.  
  
"It was all my fault."  
  
"Don't be retarded Ginny. It wasn't all your fault. Potter brought it upon himself."  
  
"If he didn't die then I would've. You don't know what it feels like to have someone die for you."  
  
"You're right. I don't. I probably never will either."  
  
All this time he had been looking up into the sky. She felt awful.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
**One more day in paradise**  
  
They heard feet crunching on the dewy grass. It was Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy." Ron grunted.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Weasley I go to this school."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Draco decided to ignore that. This was not the time.  
  
"So it seems everyone is coming down with insomnia. Sickle for your thoughts."  
  
There was awkward silence (A/N: sentence dedicated to our great song ;D) for a long minute until someone spoke up.  
  
"I remember when when me and Harry made up our predictions. 'You'd think Trelawney was a sadist, with the marks she gave us' he'd say."  
  
"And when he wanted to copy my Potions essay, but I didn't let him, he had to do it himself and he got a really bad mark."  
  
"And that Quidditch match - where he killed his arm but he kept playing - and that was when the snitch was right next to me - I didn't know....I gotta say the dude had real willpower."  
  
Nobody said anything. They were surprised that Draco was actually praising Harry.  
  
"I guess he never got to play his Grand Final." Hermione added.  
  
**One last chance to feel alright**  
  
"I never had any real 'experiences' with Harry. But that last look on his face..it wasn't the look of a hero. It was the look of a teenage guy- having no idea what he was doing. He was confused with everything. That's gonna haunt me for the rest of my sad life."  
  
The sun was beginning to rise. The group realised people would be up soon. They split up and left.  
  
All except one.  
  
**Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in**  
Here lies Harry James Potter  
  
Who fell at the hand of the Dark Lord.  
  
Aged 12  
  
May our deepest sorrows be with him  
  
R.I.P  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Harry." And Ginny walked quickly back to the castle.  
**Everytime she closed her eyes she saw what could have been**  
So what did ya think? Plz review! Reviews r good 4 ur health. So press that lil button and type whatever was in your mind! (c'mon it cant be that hard) 


End file.
